Non-adherence to immunosuppressant medications is common among adolescent liver transplant recipients, and is a leading cause of chronic rejection and graft loss, particularly following the transfer from pediatric to adult-centered transplant care. There is a critical need to promote medication adherence in this high risk group. The objective of this project is to design and evaluate a tailored intervention delivered using web-based and cell phone text messages to promote medication adherence in adolescent liver transplant recipients. The pro- posed intervention will be delivered using technology to reduce the time and access constraints often encoun- tered with traditional adherence interventions. The proposed application is innovative because it incorporates tailored communication and technology to allow for the provision of behavior change information that is adapted to fit the unique characteristics, motivation, and behavioral patterns of the individual. This project is significant because it provides an urgently needed tailored intervention to enhance medication adherence among adolescent liver transplant recipients. The proposed research aims will be accomplished in 2 phases and will integrate qualitative and quantitative research methods. In Phase 1, the candidate will work with the University of Michigan Center for Health Communications Research (CHCR) to build upon preliminary work to develop a tailored medication adherence intervention for adolescent liver transplant recipients. The intervention will involve tailored educational, motivational and behavioral strategies delivered through cell phone text mes- sages and web-based modules. Tailoring variables will include perceived medication adherence, allocation of responsibility for health management tasks, barriers to medication adherence, values, sources of motivation (e.g., intrinsic/extrinsic), and regimen knowledge. The candidate will conduct focus groups and semi-structured interviews to assess the relevance and usability of tailored text messages and web-based modules. In Phase 2, the candidate will conduct a randomized pilot feasibility test of the intervention among 40 adolescent liver transplant recipients to explore the impact of the intervention on medication adherence. To evaluate the acceptability of the intervention, the candidate will conduct a process analysis using semi-structured interviews to evaluate participant reaction and receptivity. Career development activities will include training in advanced theories and techniques related to the implementation of tailored behavioral interventions, advanced knowledge of the design and conduct of mixed methods research, and evaluation of cost effectiveness. The goals of this project will be accomplished with the support of a multidisciplinary and highly experienced team of mentors with expertise in health behavior theory, pediatric health services research, qualitative research methods and pediatric transplantation. This research agenda, coupled with the acquisition of health behavior research skills and interaction with mentors and supporting faculty, will advance the career development of Dr. Emily Fredericks, a pediatric psychologist, as a productive, independent investigator.